Date A Live Ⅱ Episode 1
is the first episode of Date A Live Ⅱ Anime series. Synopsis Thirty years ago, the Eurasian continent was attacked by a massive "spacequake." There were 150 million victims of this unprecedented event. And now... At 8 AM in the Itsuka household, Shido's alarm clock goes off. He moves his left arm to turn it off. As he is about to resume sleeping, an earth shaking explosion causes him sit up in a panic and investigate. He goes to the house's balcony and finds smoke coming from the neighboring apartment, the Spirit mansion. He runs to see if everything is okay. As he arrives, he finds Tohka sitting by herself with a sad look on her face. He asks her what's wrong and Tohka reveals that she accidentally spilled drink on the notebook she borrowed from him the other day. Admitting that the thought of him hating her for it caused her to lose control of her Spirit powers, Tohka begins to cry as her Spirit powers start to go out of control again, but Shido calms her down by saying that it's okay and that he won't hate her for it. As he finishes cheering her up, a freezing mist appears behind Shido and he goes to investigate. Barging inside a bathroom, Shido finds Yoshino inside wearing a bath towel but pointing at the bathtub. There, Shido finds that Yoshinon is stuck in the drain. Yoshino begins to cry over her close friend's situation, causing the room and water to continue freezing even more. Shido calms her down and goes to get Yoshinon. Despite the freezing water, he is able to get the puppet free and land back onto Yoshino's arm. Reunited, the two thank Shido for his help, but soon after another explosion happens. It's Tohka again, this time she has spilled kinako all over and apologizes to Shido, with him saying that it's okay and that he won't hate her for something like that as he tries to fix the situation. At a supreme court in the Tenguu military base, Origami is about to given her punishment for insubordination and unauthorized use of the a month ago. As Ryouko is about to protest the punishment, a mysterious man enters the room. One of the people present identifies him as Mr. Isaac Westcott. Back at the Itsuka household, Kotori reminds Shido that if the Spirits' emotional state becomes unstable, their powers will go back to them, scolding him over it and for sleeping in, as Tohka and Yoshino watch on from a nearby couch. Shido reasons that he was studying late last night for an upcoming test the next day. Kotori tells him that she will be leaving first and asks him to go on a date with both Tohka and Yoshino since he has no school today, but Shido says that he still needs to study for his and Tohka's exam, as well as to get ready for their school's upcoming school trip, which Tohka innocently misinterprets as "suger tripnut", which Shido corrects her for. Kotori then leaves the two girls to Shido. Outside the facility, Mikie and Mildred are happily congratulating Origami for being able to avoid her punishment with a two-month suspension instead, but Mikie asks her why someone from DEM would help Origami out. Origami can only show an unsure look. Back at the Itsuka household, Shido has prepared breakfast, something that Tohka and Yoshino both look at in awe. As the two Spirits begin eating, Shido gets a message from Origami, who asks him to meet her outside so that they can talk. Shido excuses himself from the two and when Tohka asks where he is going, Shido lies that he is gonna go out shopping for ingredients for lunch later. After Shido leaves, Yoshinon informs Yoshino that their favorite show is almost on and Yoshino opens the TV. She switches the channel to a soap opera that the two are gonna watch, which Tohka joins in on watching. Walking outside, Shido quickly spots Origami hiding behind a pole looking at him. Shido walks up to and asks her what she wanted to talk him about, but then changes it and asks her what she has been up to after the incident with Kotori not too long ago. However, Shido notices that they are out in the open where people can see and hear them and asks Origami if they can be somewhere where they can be alone. To his utter surprise, Origami has taken him to the women's bathroom stall in a park, with him and Origami inside one of the cubicles. Origami then begins to bring her skirt up to put her underwear down, but Shido stops her. When Origami asks him what was the purpose of him bringing her to the stall if he didn't want her to, Shido fires it back by reminding her that she dragged him here in the first place. He goes on to say that he just wanted for them to be in a place where they could be alone to discuss what happened a month ago, referring the time Origami tried to kill Kotori for being a Spirit. Shido continues by saying that after that, he never got a chance to talk to her and asks what happened to her after that. Origami answers that she was sentenced with a two-month suspension for her actions, but adds that she is still not satisfied with what she did. Origami reminds Shido that he told her that , Kotori, was not the one who killed her parents, stating that he has no evidence to prove what he claimed. Shido asks her to believe him and that he won't ever lie, but Origami stops him, telling him that she does want to believe what he said and to avoid having to kill Kotori as much as she can. Shido is grateful to hear her say this, but Origami says that she should be thanking him, saying that she is thankful to him for still treating her normally even though she had tried to kill his little sister, as well as for accidentally killing him three months ago. Shido is anxious to tell her not to worry about it, but nevertheless tells her that he wants things to stay the same between them and asks Origami if it's too much trouble for her, which she objects to, meaning that she is okay that things stay the same between them. As the two are about to leave, Origami suddenly asks Shido if he is human. Back at the Itsuka house, Tohka has gone carrying a vacuum cleaner to clean Shido's room to thank him for making breakfast. Just when Tohka is about to begin cleaning, she knocks over a briefcase which opens up and shows a bunch of clothes that belong to Shido. Remembering a scene from the soap opera she just watched, Tohka assumes that Shido is going to leave her and her happiness meter quickly starts to plummet which the crew from <Fraxinus> notice and take immediate action over by informing Kotori. Kotori asks them of Shido's whereabouts, and one of them reports that he went shopping not too long ago. Downstairs, Tohka notices Yoshino watching the same soap opera and seeing the scene of the man leaving a woman. Scared and sad that Shido may leave her, Tohka storms out of the house. The crew reveal to Kotori that her happiness meter is reaching critical. They report that Tohka is hurriedly running towards the supermarket and Kannazuki assumes that she is heading towards Shido. Kotori asks her crew if Shido is at the supermarket and they reply that he isn't, causing her to react in surprise. The crew report that Shido's current location is unknown and that they can't contact him with his earpiece either as they begin to hypothesize that it has been sabotaged by someone or something. Back with Shido and Origami, the latter says that she was sure she shot him on that day he first went out with Tohka and even mentions the recent incident with Kotori, but she promises not to tell her superiors about it, reasoning that if they decide that Shido is a Spirit, she may be ordered to kill him. Shido answers that he is human, or that's what he believes he is. Origami accepts his words, reminding him that no matter what, she wants to believe whatever he says to her, but states to Shido that if ever he wants to tell her, then he should give her details about it. As Origami leaves, she immediately comes back and asks Shido if he's free and when Shido asks why, she tells him that she wanted to buy some drinks for their school trip and wanted him to choose some with her. Despite Shido's reluctance, Origami's persistence eventually makes him agree to do so. Meanwhile, Tohka, who is visibly crying, is running down a road while assuring herself that Shido won't leave her and that she just needs to ask him. Just as Tohka passes by the playground, she quickly spots Shido exit the bathroom stall there. Seeing Tohka surprises Shido and when she is about to ask him, Tohka immediately sees Origami exit the same bathroom to her shock. Tohka quickly asks Origami why she was in the same bathroom with Shido, but Origami insists that it's a secret between them. Tohka inquires Shido of what is going on but jumps to the conclusion that the two are going to elope, something that Origami lies about being her and Shido's goal, saddening Tohka, completely believing her lie. As Tohka cries out Shido's decision of choosing Origami over her, the area around them begin to break apart. Tohka then runs away in sadness and Shido goes to follow and try to clear things up. At the cliff overlooking the city, Shido spots Tohka there and when he tries to talk to her, Tohka refuses to listen to him, believing that Shido likes Origami more than her and when Shido is about to explain to her, Kotori contacts him through his earpiece and asks him what happened. Kotori then informs him about Tohka's emotional level and how her Spirit powers are starting to return to her. Reine hypothesizes that the reason as to why her Spirit powers have been returning to her repeatedly is likely due to the path starting to fade between them. Kotori theorizes over this that another spacequake may occur if the path disappears and instructs Shido to make Tohka feel better. Shido asks how, but Kotori reminds him of how they have been doing so since the beginning which Shido reiterates to himself: take the Spirits on dates and make them fall in love with him. Soon after, Shido invites Tohka on a date with him around the town, mentioning that she has been wanting to go shopping with him, but Tohka refuses. Shido then promises to buy her anything she wants to eat, but Tohka still refuses. Shido asks her if she wants kinako bread instead, but Tohka still refuses. As soon as Shido mentions that she can have as many as she wants, Tohka eventually accepts. The two then make their trip to the bakery only find that Tohka's favorite bread is sold out. Kotori informs him that Tohka's happiness meter is going down again and tells him to do something. Shido opts to a visibly frustrated Tohka that they can buy some at other bakeries, but to Shido's disbelief, he and Tohka find that all of the bakeries around town are sold out of kinako bread. An upset Tohka asks Shido where they can find more and Shido assures her that he will find her her favorite food. Annoyed, Kotori wonders why the bread is suddenly sold out. Just then, Kannazuki returns to the bridge and is holding a load of kinako bread with him, stating how he thought it was a good idea to buy all of them just in case so they can avoid having Tohka lose control like earlier. He receives an earful from both Kotori and the other Fraxinus crew members to his confusion. Kotori then commands him to take them to Shido so he can give them to Tohka immediately. Walking back home, Tohka is once again happy as she munches on her kinako bread but asks Shido where he got them. Shido, on the other hand, tells her that she doesn't need to know which surprisingly is okay with. Returning home, Yoshino and Yoshinon welcome the him back home and Shido goes to the kitchen to start cooking. While Tohka and Yoshino stay downstairs to eat their lunch, Shido walks to his room and removes his earpiece. Inside, Shido notices that his luggage's lock is broken and decides to have it be repaired, while going to meet Origami again like he promised her. As Shido informs the two Spirits that he'll be going out, Tohka overhears him talking to Origami on his cellphone. Suspicious, Tohka glances over the soap opera and beieves her situation to be the same in it and she quickly runs up to Shido's room. Investigating inside, she notices that Shido's luggage is gone and runs back downstairs before storming outsides again to follow Shido. As Tohka runs to find Shido, she passes by Tenguu Station and finds Shido there with Origami. While Shido asks Origami if they could bring his luggage to a repair shop, Tohka, unable to actually hear the two, misinterprets the two talking as Shido leaving her for Origami. Suddenly, she uses her Spirit powers to jump toward the two and take Shido's luggage, running away with it and leaving a surprised Shido and Origami to look on. Suddenly, a spacequake alarm goes off and Shido tells Origami to go to a shelter before pursuing Tohka by himself. Panic soon goes around the city as everyone evacuates to a shelter to avoid the oncoming spacialquake. Shido continues to find Tohka, who is unintentionally about to summon the spacequake. Kotori is unable to direct Shido to Tohka's location due to Shido leaving his earpiece at the house. Just as Kotori is about to command on of her crew to send Shido a new one, Kawagoe reports that Shido is headed towards the same direction Tohka is. Shido then arrives to where Tohka is: the playground where they ended their first date on. A surprised Tohka asks how Shido knew she was there, and Shido simply says that he only knew. Tohka asks Shido if he really wants his luggage back that badly and asks if he is really going no matter what. Confused, Shido asks what she means, but Tohka yells at him to not lie to her. Summoning , Tohka announces that if Shido wants his luggage back and leave, then he will have to defeat her first. Not knowing what she is going on about, Shido says that he isn't going anywhere as he still needs to look after her and Yoshino and that he still has a test to study for. Tohka continues to misunderstand that Shido's luggage is his "goodbye box" that he was intending to bring with him and leave with Origami. Shido clears it up that the "box" is his luggage that he is going to use to go to the school trip with her. Tohka asks if he is saying the truth and that he isn't tired of being with her and Shido assures her that he isn't. As Shido walks to Tohka, the latter's Spirit powers suddenly go out of control and hit Shido. Reine reveals that the Spirit power flowing from Shido to Tohka has reached the danger zone and that the overflowing power will destroy the town and even Tohka herself. Kannazuki opts to retrieve Shido and discuss a strategy to handle the situation, but Kotori says that they don't have enough time for such and that the only thing they can do now is to bet on Shido to handle the situation by himself. Scared, Tohka asks Shido what is happening to her as another wave from her overflowing Spirit powers is unleashed. Shido tries to calm her down as he gets up to walk towards her. As he struggles to do so, the waves begin to visibly injure him and Tohka, worried for his safety, cries to him not to get closer. Shido refuses, saying how he promised to accept her and ease her worries about the world and blame himself for causing her to be so anxious right now. Getting close to Tohka, he tells her to grab his hand and assures her that things will be better. Unfortunately, another, bigger wave is unleashed which sends Shido flying upwards. Dropping , Tohka jumps up, grabs Shido's hand and rescues him. Just then, Shido kisses Tohka and seals her Spirit powers back to him. Reine reports that the Spirit path has been stabilized and Kotori is proud of her older brother. As Shido and Tohka safely land back down, Shido asks Tohka what she was gonna ask him but Tohka tells him not to worry about it as she has now finally found her answer for it. Tohka just smiles. Later elsewhere, Westcott has just received news from his secretary Ellen that she had just detected the Spirit , the same Spirit that was told to him disappeared at Tenguu City three months prior. Ellen's report shows to Westcott that is currently attending Raizen High School at Tenguue City and Ellen reveals her going under the name of Tohka Yatogami. Interested, Westcott decides that they investigate this case... in their own way. Meanwhile, Kurumi is overlooking the city from above a building just as she senses someone near her. She spots this unseen person and begins to talk to them. She mentions how wonderful it is for a being like them exists, but says that she has to save up her time. She quickly shoots herself with her flinklock pistol, causing a clone of hers to seemingly fall dead in front of her. Kurumi says that she needs a certain someone's powers in order to fully use her Angel's final attack to achieve her goal: to kill the Spirit that appeared thirty years ago and the one who created Spirits like her in the first place, the First Spirit. Kurumi declares that no matter what, she won't give up on trying to kill the First Spirit with her own bare hands and just after that, she fires her pistol. Characters By order of appearances: *First Spirit (cameo) *Shido Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Yoshino *Kotori Itsuka *Origami Tobiichi *Ryouko Kusakabe *General Kiritani *Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott *Ellen Mira Mathers *Mikie Okamine *Mildred F. Fujimura *Miku Izayoi (mentioned) *Kyouhei Kannazuki *Reine Murasame *Kyoji Kawagoe *Masaomi Mikimoto *Hinako Shiizaki *Munechika Nakatsugawa *Kozue Minowa *Hiroto Tonomachi *Ai Yamabuki *Mai Hazakura *Mii Fujibakama *Kurumi Tokisaki Trivia *"Trust in you" is played during the first few scenes at the beginning of this episode. *Miku Izayoi has a cameo in this episode, though not physically, but in the form of her singing her new album at a CD shop that Tonomachi was listening to. Differences from the Light Novel *In the light novel, the conversation of Shido and Origami happens in the school restroom, while the Anime takes place in a public restroom. **Additionally in the Light Novel, the conversation happens after Shido's class had just finished taking an exam at school. This is absent in this episode. Instead, it happens after Shido had to look after Tohka and Yoshino at his house. *In this episode, Tohka reacts sadly when she presumes Shido would leave her for Origami after she finds the two exit the bathroom stall, leading her to lose control of her Spirit powers later on. This does not happen in the light novel and Tohka's reaction was less major. Changes between the TV & BD/DVD Version *There are a total 58 cuts which are unaired in the TV broadcast. BD & TV Comparisons Comparios1.jpg Compars 2.jpg Comparsi3.jpg Comparsi4.jpg BD_Ep_1_Extended.png Media Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 2